


Hux's Bad Horrible Worse Day

by lokiperfect



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Jedi Ben Solo, Light Side AU, M/M, Mostly crack fic, eventual first order defection by hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiperfect/pseuds/lokiperfect
Summary: Armitage Hux of the First Order wakes up in the place he least wanted to wake up in - an interrogation room. What was worse, this particular interrogation room was located in the middle of the Resistance.





	1. wake up

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-ed. have fun

Hux woke to a splitting headache, resting on a metal surface with his face. This wasn’t a good way to wake up. Definitely wasn’t. He was parched, he ached in weird places and wasn’t really sure where he is.

Last thing he remembered was piloting a tie fighter away from a very unfriendly planet. Something- something on the long range radar-

Shit.

This is bad.

He really wanted to go back to unconsciousness and forget everything about this day.

“Was it really that bad?” A question was asked. But not by Hux

Shit. And double shit.

He managed to get himself up, and take in his surroundings. Which were exactly as in his worst imaginings. A drab brown gray room, that looked exactly like an interrogation room. And to add insult to injury, it looked like the room belonged to just the one entity he so wanted to avoid. The Resistance.

Shit.

Hux groaned and really really wanted to hit the person who talked. Not only was he far too cheerful and loud, he was also someone recognizable from spy reports. Someone Hux wished to avoid.

“Please leave.” Pleading wouldn’t do him any good, Hux knew that. But still he tried.

“Will not. You are too adorable.” The voice was annoyingly cheerful. Hux wanted to stick something in that mouth to shut him up.

“Argh.” This really was a nightmare. A bad day turned even worse. This wasn’t happening. Hux looked up at the person who talked – and grimaced immediately. His intelligence on the resistance was good, so he had already recognized the person, but seeing it for his own eyes-. Damn. And double damn. This really wasn’t his day.

“I hope the next one will be better, then.” Ben Solo said, smirking.

“What?” Hux tried to blink the pain in his head and other places away. Ahhh, shit. He didn’t even notice the Jedi asshole getting in his head. “Get out of my head. There’s nothing in there meant for you.”

Ben snorted and moved closer to the table. “You sure about that? There’s nothing you have there for me? I could bet you a bunch of credits, that I could change that.”

“Don’t be crass.” Hux said. This was exactly why he wanted to avoid Ben Solo. Not only he was a Jedi magical mind reader, he was also promiscuous and getting it on with everything that moved, according to the spy reports. 

The interrogation room itself was sparse, nothing much but the two of them and a table with one chair, occupied by Hux already, in it. But by the size of it, it wasn’t originally an interrogation room, most likely a supply closet, cleaned out just for him. How quaint.

 

“I’ll try.” Ben Solo said. With a smirk, that told Hux there was no expectation to be had of him to behave.

 

Instead he tried remembering more of what had happened to him. The long range radar had pinged, showing three ships. He tried the comms, but the reply wasn’t what he wanted to hear. It was the Resistance, and even if they didn’t know who was in the ship, they still issued his arrest. Just because he was driving while imperial.

Damn. And of course he tried shooting them down – it was sort of logical when having the Resistance accosting you. And instead he was shot down himself back down onto that damn planet, he just had escaped. At least he skipped noticing what happened there and just staying unconscious until just now.

“You could have let me wake up in the medical.” Hux said, lifting his shackled hands to his forehead, feeling it. There was crusted blood there, and the wound smarted, but at least he didn’t have a concussion. Little things to be grateful for.

“Hey, you’re right. Me, you, a bed. True, that would have been better.” Ben Solo leaned closer, making Hux want to spit in his face a bit. Ok, a lot.

Hux looked at Ben. “Why don’t you just shut up.” 

“But its so fun teasing you!” Ben laughed, ignoring the misery Hux was feeling. “Now. To get down to business.” Ben Solo clasped his hands together, sitting on the same table Hux was seated at, looming over him. “You will tell me things, and afterwards we will take a trip to the infirmary.” His smile turned from indulgent to something a lot meaner, with bits of anger in it. 

Hux leaned back in his seat, knowing well that there was nothing he could do against a Force user that was about to rip into his head. The only consolation was that he had been so long absent from the central power of the First Order while on mission what his intelligence was outdated. But he still knew enough to give the Resistance a change to deliver a devastating wrong to his superiors.

Hux kept silent, looking up in Ben Solo’s eyes, daring him. Showing him that the Resistance was no better than the First Order when it came to intelligence gathering. It was always the same thing. Torture. Despite its many forms, it was still that one thing. 

 

Ben Solo reached out with his hand, and soon enough Hux felt him in his head. Intriguingly enough it wasn’t outposts and the numbers of Star Destroyers the Jedi was looking for. Instead it was the nebulous Supreme Leader Snoke and his Knights of Rey.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in an actual bed was a pleasant change of pace. For about two seconds when a hatefully familiar voice piped up, “Yep, this is much better!”

“No.” Without opening his eyes, Hux burrowed back under the blanket that was over him. That still didn’t block out the next sentence that came out of Ben Solo’s mouth.

“I could still join you in bed, make your day a lot more memorable!” 

Hux wished it was the Hutts or some other low-life that had captured him. Yet here he was, dealing with this man-child.

“Don’t think so Hux, Hutts wouldn’t be not near as nice as I.”

“Did I or did I not tell you to stay out of my head?” There really should have been more that one blanket on him to block out Solo.

“Can’t. Won’t. Don’t want to. And – really really can’t. You are the Resistance’s prisoner after all. And as yesterday proved it, before you passed out, even if you know little, you still know important shit.” Without warning the blanked was pulled away. 

Hux wanted to pout, but figured that wouldn’t really give a good impression of an upstanding First Order Captain. He rolled his eyes instead. “It has been too long since I’ve been away. From things. You took a stroll in my head, uninvited, you saw that I have little of actual ‘important shit’ to divulge.”

“Enough sleeping, time to get up.” Solo took a step closer to the bed, still holding onto the blanked, looking at Hux. Only just now Hux noticed that someone had taken all his clothes and left him in an infirmary gown. 

Just great.

“No worries you look good. C’mon get up.” Ben grinned at him, still clutching the blanked. A moment of staring Hux up and down, he soon turned to drop the blanket on a chair and picking up a bland shirt and a pair of pants. 

Hux scowled but didn’t remark on the colour. To blend into the First Order aesthetic he wore everything black. Getting the shirt on was one thing. Even if it was visibly much too large for him it wasn’t as bad as the pants. They did not hold on his waist and he had to stare at Ben until he got what was the issue. 

Ben looked a bit abashed and sort of twirled on the spot, taking his own belt off. Hux had to roll his eyes at the butt twirl, before he froze in place. With dawning horror he realized that the clothes he was given was none others than Ben’s.

So Hux stared at Ben who was holding the belt in his hand with a smile not noticing anything wrong. For his own peace of mind Hux decided not to provoke the situation and grabbed the belt with a scowl.

Ben was walking to the door, looking like he was already gathering breath for more inappropriate comments. Meanwhile Hux was rooted to the spot, not moving far from the bed. He still wanted to curl up under a blanket until the First Order mounts a daring rescue mission for him. But realistically Hux knows that they won’t. He currently (Hux keeps reminding himself that its not yet his time) isn’t anyone important.

Having reached the door Ben turns, looking a few paces behind him, expecting Hux there. He refocuses his gaze back where actually Hux stands with a confused look. “Aren’t you coming?” The smirk in the corner of his (really lovely and kissable) lips suggests that he means that word in more than one meaning. 

“What?” 

Hux scowls, “Shoes?” Pointing his nose downwards, to his bare feet. Ben’s shoes wouldn’t fit him though. 

Ben has the audacity to laugh which makes Hux’s scowl deepen. 

“C’mon, the floor is clean. We’ll find something in a supply closet somewhere, no worries.” 

Ten minutes later, at least seven of those spent watching Ben’s butt as he wiggled inside a supply closet looking for shoes and coming up with atrocious looking bantha hide slippers, they both had reached a bigger hall, full of people. Some where at monitors, others talking at random spots, there was music playing from one corner, stacks of caff cups on everything. It was complete workplace anarchy according to Hux’s sense of order. 

Which was why he was looking at all of it instead of noticing General Organa herself coming up to the two of them. Not the best first impression.

“So you are the helper Ben has found?” 

General Organa said that with an even face and Hux couldn’t come up with a single appropriate response. He wanted to spew indignation that he isn’t a helper of anyone, he would lead and not follow thank you very much. He also wasn’t found, but basically stolen from the First Order. Practically kidnapped. As if General Organa had no idea what was going on. Hux looked from her to Ben, still al loss for words, before settling on a scowl and silence.

“No worries mom, he’s usually not this quiet. I think you intimidate him just a bit.”

Of course Ben had to say something like that and make Hux break his silence. He was truly exasperating to be around.

“I am not intimidated!” His gaze flitted from one to the other, but ended up on General Organa who was by now visibly laughing at this whole situation. 

This was truly a horrible day in Hux’s opinion. And the slippers just made it worse. 

“I’m sure you’re not.” The General said before leading the two of them towards an office. From a few holopics stuck to the walls it was her office. It was time for Ben to groan and roll his eyes when Hux took a step closer to the wall to stare at the little itty bitty jedi youngling Ben. He was trying to come up with a comment about his ears when Ben slammed the door to the office closed and Force pushed a chair towards Hux. Facing away from the wall of course. 

It seemed that it was time for a talk.


	3. Chapter 3

“All jokes aside, you will be of help.” 

If Hux were even if a bit morally Resistance-inclined he would have crumbled and betrayed everyone from his father of a bastard till the ginger cat he saw in a corner one room over after hearing that sentence. But alas he was of First Order and however famous Leia Organa was in this galaxy her requests would have to go unanswered. Really. 

“And as I already explained to Benjamin here, I have been too long far away from any decision-making to have any actionable intel you could squeeze from me.” 

A snort from Ben, but Hux couldn’t decide if it was about the name or the squeezing part – most likely the latter considering Ben’s unending flirting. Then again .. taking a peek at Ben right now, Hux noticed as of yet unseen look on his face – seriousness. 

“It is not information about First Order we are looking for, we have plenty of that.” (This made Hux scowl and want to start a spy searching among First Order ranks, but he was too far to do that.) “It is about the Knights of Rey.” 

Well. Shit.

“What about them?” A sudden anger entered Hux’s voice, as it always did when it came to this group. 

Leia and Ben shared a look while Hux stewed in anger. “We are looking for their Master – Lady Rey.” 

Hux wanted to ask ‘why’ again. He also wanted to exclaim that she was no Master to them, that she did not deserve them or oversee them grow up from a murdery bunch of children under Hux’s own rule. She was not their Master, they were given to her by Snoke-

“Kriff.” Ben suddenly exclaimed and stood up from where he was leaning on the closed door. Hux suddenly felt him leave his mind, none too gently – it was a good thing that he was sitting down. A wish to throttle Ben into the door was the only in his head. Instead he snarled at him and tried to set fire to his face with his mind. If only some latent Force sensitivity could manifest right this instant.

“He- the Knights of- or I guess, just the Knights.” Ben glanced at Hux for a second before focusing back on Leia. “He is the one who- I can’t even believe this myself. We lucked out.”

“Ben!” Leia looked like she wished to throttle Ben into the closest wall as well. “Stop rambling. Explain.” A pointed look at Hux, who she knew wouldn’t volunteer the information.

“Before Rey got the Knights – Snoke gave them to her, as a sort of fucked up training ‘graduation’ present. Fuck. Before that they were just the Knights. Hux named them so – he, mother, he is the actual Master of them.”

While Leia was speechless, Hux had to shift on the chair. There wasn’t much point in denying it. And people should know that he was important damn it.

“They- the Knights when they were children. He commanded them. Remade them from ‘murdery bunch of children’ - his words, not mine” Ben added, making Hux scowl once again. “Into the Knights. Like his own personal guard.” 

_Little emperor_. Ben echoed a sentiment Hux had not heard for a very long time in his head. 

“You have their loyalty.” Leia concluded. “See, you are already helping.” 

Hux didn’t like the smile on her face. It was telling him that they had already won. How about no. “They perhaps have loyalty for me, but it won’t be acted upon. They ARE the First Order and will not move a finger to help if I have defected. If I ask for something and seem coerced be the Resistance. Well. It is far more likely that I would get a Star Destroyer pointed at my person then a helping hand extended.” Hux shrugged, keeping one eye on Ben who was likely rooting around his head – at least this time lightly and not unconsciousness inducing. 

“We’ll shelve that for a later consideration. But if you know them, then what about Lady Rey?” Leia asked before looking to Ben for some direct answers as if Hux wasn’t sitting right there (not wanting to answer any questions of course) getting his head pawed through. 

“He doesn’t like her. Snoke-” Hux couldn’t miss the unease and the shiver that took over Ben at saying that name. “He recognized that the Knights were valuable and gave them to Rey. Soon after that Hux was promoted, but in actuality sent away – supposedly to gain experience and climb ranks.” Ben shifted where he was still standing, no longer leaning on things. “He was a bit of a threat to Snoke, so had to be sent away from where all the decisions are made.”

“A bit?” Hux had to snort and shake his head. A bit more than a ‘bit’ actually. But if Snoke didn’t want a strong and aggressive First Order that makes things happen and realizes peace in the galaxy then worse for him. 

_Little emperor_. This time it was more a tease and in Ben’s own voice. It just made Hux scowl and mouth “Stop it.” at him. 

“We would like you to help finding Rey.” 

“What? Why?” Hux definitely didn’t want to help with that.

“Because she’s my cousin.”

“You have an evil cousin?” Hux had to ask. He couldn’t physically stop himself from asking that question.

“Yes and I want her back.” It was now Ben’s turn to scowl. He looked good with a scowl, if Hux’s sense was to be listened to.

“An evil Resistance member. Definitely not a recipe for disaster.”

“Fuck you.” 

“Enough you two.” Leia made both of them shut up. But couldn’t stop them from glaring at one other. “Rey wasn’t always ‘evil’. It was Snoke. He lured her to the Dark Side.” Leia looked sad, and if Hux were one of the Resistance people he would have hugged her and offered a cuddle. He kinda wished that he was – no one should make Leia Organa sad. Ever.

“And now you want her back. Preferably not evil.” Hux sighed. “If I agree to help to get back your evil Rey – then I think we can indeed help each other. In exchange I request that somebody get rid of Snoke. I don’t care who. As long as the leadership of the First Order stay with First Order and not a sentient lizard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading the Hux bits of the Afthermath: Empire's End and then soon after reading some Hux/Knights of Ren porn i came up with the headcanon that those Kreepy Kids(TM) Hux got to boss around actually grew up to be the Knights of Ren. So he is their true Master and in they kept deffering to him and probably killing of some of Hux's enemies at the First Order. So when Ben Solo stumbles upon his Dark Path to Evil(TM) he took the Ren part of his name from already existing Knights. LOL so basically whenever Hux calls him Ren he actually calls him "mine" bc the Knights and now Kylo as well is his. So now I really want some Hux and Knights interaction in the Last Jedi just to see if my theory is even remotely true. esp since its unknown whether the Knights are Force Sensitive or not.

**Author's Note:**

> my kylux blog @ huxxkylo


End file.
